A Dragon's Passion
by Saria Skye
Summary: Dragons are not the most well liked Myumon's in Sound World, but they are certainly the most feared. However, this isn't going to stop Ryuka from traveling to the city to try and fulfill her dream. She may not exactly fill the spot Cyan had left when she went home, with her brash, sarcastic personality, but she may just add a bit of spice to the BRR family, as well as Midi City!
1. Chapter 1

(**Story takes place in between seasons 1 and 2.)**

**. . .**

"Good news everyone!" President Maple announced as he stepped into the café.

All the members of Plasmagica and ShinganCrimsonZ were gathered around, enjoying their dinner after a long day of writing and rehearsals. Well, almost all of them, anyway. They all turned at Maple's declaration.

"I have just hired the newest member of Banded Rocking Records!" he proclaimed.

"What do you mean newest member?" Crow asked.

"You don't mean another member for our band, do you?" Retoree asked with anxiety in her tone.

"Nothing of the sort, my dear," Maple assured her. "You all had just expressed concerns about coming up with new music lately, and so I hired a writer!" he told them excitedly.

"You what?!" Rom demanded.

"A dark god such as myself does not require any assistance in writing beautiful music," Aion said through his hand.

"Yeah, no offense Mr. President, but I'm not really diggin' the idea of preformin' a song written by someone else," Chu Chu commented.

"Oh, she won't be doing everything all on her own. I just thought you all could use a little extra help. A new perspective to bounce ideas off of. She's very creative, and she can do the work of putting pen to paper, while you guys practice on your actual playing. Not to mention, she's very tech savvy. We could use someone with skills like that around here," Maple explained.

"Perhaps this newcomer can at last ascertain why this dark sun god's amplifier continues to suspiciously cut in and out," Aion commented.

"Yeah, having a techy around could be pretty useful. I wonder how she is with concert effects?" Crow wondered aloud.

"Well, you'll be able to ask her when she gets here. I'm expecting she should be arriving soon," Maple said, checking the time.

Retoree didn't really care much about what kind of technical skills she had. Just as long as she didn't expect to horn her way into Plasmagica. No matter what they tried, no one was going to be able to replace the gaping void Cyan had created when she left.

. . .

Ryuka stood on the street just staring up at the rundown building that was supposed to be her new home. The large neon letters displayed along the front were shining down on her, BRR – Banded Rocking Records. One of the R's was off-center, and the other was sparking disconcertingly. Not ghetto at all! Although, considering who she was, she couldn't really expect much more for her first official job.

When she peered in through the window, she could see people inside sitting at tables. Some were eating. It looked kind of like a restaurant? The small sign over the door confirmed that – Angelica's Bar and Café.

It made her wonder if this was really the right place? She didn't see any other entrances, so she shrugged and pushed open the door.

All eyes shifted in her direction as the door dinging signaled her arrival. Ryuka took a quick stock of the room. There were a total of five other people. Two guys were sitting at the bar, another two were at a table, and a tall, blonde woman was standing behind the counter. At the same time, they took this opportunity to take a look at her.

Usually, the first thing anyone would notice about Ryuka would be her striking, red hair, which was pulled back into a spiky ponytail, sticking out down the back of her neck. Her long bangs, hanging around her eyes, only slightly obscuring her vision. The next thing would always be her fin-like ears and suspicious antenna flowing out the top of her head. Those would always receive questioning glances, not to mention the long, spiny, reptilian tail dragging along on the floor behind her.

She was dressed in her favorite rock-star jeans, and an oversized black hoodie. However, even that was barely obscuring the abnormally shaped lumps that ran down either side of her back. It was, again, suspicious, but it was the best she could do.

Everything would always change whenever anyone saw what was under her hoodie, which is why she would try to keep it hidden for as long as possible. The black duffel bag she had slung over her shoulder was helping a bit as well. She also carried a violin case in her left hand.

After a moment of awkward silence, Ryuka decided she should make her way over to the bar to ask the woman about where she could find President Maple. However, she never actually got the chance, as the woman seemed to anticipate her.

"Well, hello there dear. You must be Ryuka," she guessed. Although it wasn't too hard of a guess. Not many people would be visiting a café with luggage, after all.

"Yep, that's me. I'm supposed to be meeting President Maple," she explained, moving closer towards the counter.

"Yes, he's been expecting you for some time," she commented.

"Sorry 'bout that. Traffic on the treble was murder!" she joked.

It elicited a halfhearted smirk from the woman, as well as the sandy-blonde haired guy sitting at the bar next to her, surprising!

"Well, my name is Angelica. I'm the band manager here. Very pleased to meet you," she said, politely shaking Ryuka's free hand. "Now, if you'll please follow me." Angelica then led the way up a staircase in the corner, to which Ryuka followed.

After they were out of ear shot, Rom flipped around to address the rest of his band.

"So, what do you guys think?" he asked.

"I don't know, she didn't look like much of a rocker. . ." Crow commented.

"As long as she can keep the equipment running at adequate levels of functionality, I believe she could acclimate with little difficulty, so hence," Yaiba reasoned.

"Yeah, but what was she carrying in that case? The world's smallest guitar?" Crow scoffed.

"Simple minded rodent! It was obviously an instrument of far more sophistication than a simple guitar," Aion lectured.

"There's no instrument better than a guitar! Besides, what would fit in a case that small?" Crow argued.

"It was a violin case, genius!" Rom snapped.

"Whoa, really? Aren't those things, like, super old?" Crow continued.

"Well, it's true you don't see them around much anymore," Rom consented.

"She obviously adheres to a higher level of musical prowess. Hence, I can offer respect for that," Yaiba added.

"I can see that there is something else percolating within the reaches of your subconscious. It did not escape the notice of this dark monster," Aion said, addressing Rom. "Does it have to do with the girl?" he guessed.

"Yeah, I was wondering, just what kind of Myumon was she, exactly?" he wondered aloud.

"Some kind of lizard, right?"

Crow said it like it should be obvious. However, Rom privately wondered if maybe there wasn't more to her than that.

. . .

Ryuka followed Angelica into a hallway on the second story, and then through the first door they came to. Inside, President Maple was seated at his desk, looking over some sort of paperwork. Even though she had seen him before, the little egg-man still looked peculiar to her. It had been even more so when they first met.

Ryuka had always had an interest in music. Her parents had made sure of that, both being talented musicians themselves. Even so, this _was_ Sound World after all, who didn't have an interest in music? So when it came time for her to leave the nest and find work, she knew she couldn't just dive into the music industry without a gimmick. No one would hire her with no experience. Not to mention, she had doubts about getting a job due to her other – 'situation'. That's why she had tried to pass herself off as a simple sound and tech expert. However, Maple had seen though that almost immediately.

. . .

She had just exited another small-label music company after a less than encouraging interview, when she heard someone clear their throat. Ryuka peered around, but didn't see anyone. She heard the sound again, and this time it sounded like it was coming from below her, so she looked down and was a bit started to see a small, egg-shaped man smiling up at her.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're looking for a job," he chimed merrily.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know of an opening for a sound technician?" she asked, albeit a bit skeptically.

"Perhaps, but what about that?" He gestured towards the violin case she had strapped to her back.

"What about it?" she inquired, continuing to play the pronoun game.

"Do you play?" he asked.

"I know how to play it, if that's what you mean." Ryuka wasn't real sure if she liked where this was going. She really wanted to make music, but wasn't real sure about the possibility of actually preforming.

"How about writing? Have you ever tried your hand at writing any of your own music?" he continued.

"I – well, a bit," she admitted reluctantly.

"Would you mind showing me some examples?"

Ryuka stared down at him looking perplexed. "And just – _who_ – are you, exactly?" she asked.

"Oh, forgive me for my rudeness. I should have introduced myself sooner! My card!" He brandished a business card out towards her.

Ryuka took it and peered down at the large, black font.

"Maple Arisugawa, President of Banded Rocking Records," he declared to her.

"You're the president of a recording label. So, are you actually looking for a sound tech, or just more musicians?" she wondered.

"Possibly both," he replied.

"Okay, I suppose I should probably make this clear to you right now, then. I don't perform," she stated flatly, thinking he'd probably turn her away after hearing that.

"Oh, well, that won't be a problem. You see, my currently signed bands have been in a bit of a slump lately. I thought adding some fresh talent and new ideas might help," he explained.

"You want me to help write music for your existing bands?" she clarified.

"If you would be interested, and depending on what you've already done. Plus having a sound tech would be very helpful. Some of the equipment isn't working quite the way it used to," he further elaborated. "Now, let's see those samples."

So Ryuka consented to showing him some of her work.

. . .

And now, she was sitting in his office.

"Glad you finally made it. We were starting to get worried," he told her.

"I'm sorry about that, I—" she was going to try and explain before he stopped her.

"Oh, that's no problem. Just glad you're here safely. Now to business," he pushed some papers into the vacant spot on the desk in front of her. "We just need you to fill out some paperwork before you get started. Did you decide if you'll be staying in the dorm?" he asked.

"Yes, I would, thank you. If – you don't think anyone will mind?" she wondered, before starting on the paperwork.

"No, of course not. We have plenty of space," he assured. "You'll just need to fill this out too." He handed her another form.

After they had taken care of the business side, President Maple then led her out of his office and down the hall to show her to her room.

"We do have one that is fully furnished, but it's not being used at the moment, so I'm sure it'll be fine for you to take it," he was saying as they strolled down the hall.

When they came to the room he was talking about, they were suddenly halted by a group of teen girls. Probably members of one of the bands he had mentioned before. He had told her several of the members lived here in the dorm.

"Ah girls, good to see you. Come to welcome our newest member?" he guessed.

"Of course! Hi, I'm Chu Chu," The bunny girl with the purple hair told her. "And this is Moa and Retoree," she gestured toward the sheep and puppy girl, respectively.

"We're members of the band, Plasmagica! What's your name, pyuru?" Moa asked her cheerily.

"Ryuka," she told her flatly.

"Oooo, what a cool name," she praised.

"Thanks," she told her with a half-smile.

"It's nice to meet you. Were you – going to live here in the dorm with us?" Chu Chu asked as she eyed her bag.

"Yeah, President Maple was just showing me to my room," she confirmed.

"Wait, it's not this one, is it?" Retoree suddenly spoke up, sounding concerned.

"Is there a problem with this one?" Ryuka asked skeptically.

"No, there's no—" Chu Chu tried to say, but Retoree cut her off.

"Yeah there's a problem! This is Cyan's room. It isn't available!" she declared forcefully.

"Oh, come now Retoree. Cyan's gone back to her own world. She doesn't need it anymore," Maple tried to tell her gently, but she wasn't having it.

"That doesn't mean she's gonna be gone forever! She'll still need it when she comes back," Retoree continued to argue.

"Yes, but—" Maple tried to say, however he was cut off when Ryuka went over to open the door.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Retoree demanded, bristling and flushing with clear indignation.

Ryuka, however, ignored her comment as she swept her eyes back and forth across the room. She then closed the door and turned back to President Maple.

"I'll be alright with having one that isn't as furnished. Besides, this is _way_ too much pink for me, anyway!" Ryuka assured everyone. "Wouldn't want to soil the great Cyan's room, after all," she added in a haughty tone, before sauntering past them further down the hall.

It took a moment for everyone to recover from the snide remark. President Maple jumped and trotted after her when he realized she was making her way all the way down to the end of the hall.

"Well, that was, different," Chu Chu commented, not really sure what else to say.

"Jeeze, she didn't have to be so snooty about it," Retoree grumbled with a scowl.

"Maybe you made her feel bad?" Moa guessed.

"Whatever, she still shouldn't have Cyan's room! Not when we've got other empty rooms she can stay in," Retoree defended.

"So much for makin' a good first impression. Oh well," Chu Chu sighed.

At this point, President Maple had finally caught up with Ryuka right as she stopped at the very last door.

"Is this one open?" she asked him.

"Well, yes, but –" he huffed, trying to catch his breath after running. "Wouldn't you prefer to have a room closer to the other girls?" he suggested.

"No, thank you," Ryuka told him, opening the door. It was pretty bare aside from a bed in one corner and a wardrobe sitting in the other. "This will be just fine," she reassured him, stepping across the threshold and tossing her suitcase onto the bed.

"So, what time do I start tomorrow?" she asked.

"What? Oh, no. We don't have any set time you're required to start. Besides, you should take your time settling in. We'll have plenty of work for you to do before you know it. Don't you worry," he assured her. "Now, have a pleasant night, my dear," he said, before exiting and closing the door behind him.

"Uh, yeah. You too," she called after him.

She peered around the room once again, before her eyes rested on the bed. She was pretty beat, maybe he was right. It would feel great to get some sleep in a real bed. She would worry about unpacking and everything tomorrow. So with that thought, she flipped off the light and climbed into the bed, and was instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, just as an aside: I don't mean to offend anyone by the content of my story. Just keep in mind that my OC is _supposed_ to be offensive, especially in the beginning. Just wanted to point that out.**

**Also, even though I _love_ this show and all types of music, I don't actually have any talent when it comes to music myself. So the music I will be using/having the character's 'write' obviously won't be mine and will be owned by others. I will put references for all sources at the end of each chapter to avoid any issues with plagiarism. So, this is the disclaimer that will be in effect for the remained of the story: None of the music is owned by me. Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

**. . .**

The next morning, Ryuka woke up feeling a bit groggy. Probably due to the fact that she'd gone to bed late, woke up later than she was used to, and didn't exactly have the most restful of nights. It was always weird sleeping in a new place.

She stared at the ceiling for a while, not really wanting to have to get up and deal with those girls again. What had they called their band? _Plas_-_magica_? Yeah, that didn't sound super pop or anything – like a group of cheerleaders! However, she knew she couldn't just lay there forever, so eventually she pushed herself up and turned her attention to her still full suitcase.

Unpacking didn't take nearly as long as she had hoped. Not to mention, she was starting to get hungry. She pulled out the little money she had left, and decided to explore around to try and find a place where she could buy food.

She crept out the door and gingerly climbed down the stairs, hoping to not draw any attention to herself. The café wasn't open for business yet, so she was able to successfully slip out without detection. She quickly strolled away from the building and began to scan the area around her, looking for anything that might resemble a supermarket. She did eventually find one, and pushed open one of the big double doors to enter.

As always, there were a few dubious glances in her direction, which in turn made her subconsciously pull her hoodie around her tighter. She made a beeline for the isle with the prepackaged foods, and moved down until she found the ramen and assorted cup noodles.

Taking a closer look at the various flavors and brands, she started price checking. That caused her to scowl in irritation. Even the broke food was still more expensive here than it was back home! She wouldn't be able to buy nearly as much as she'd hoped. Oh well. All that she could hope for was to get a paycheck soon now that she had a job!

She pulled several varieties and flavors of the cheapest brand off the shelf and made her way to the checkout stand, plopping it down on the counter. Without even looking up, the teller began to ring up and bag the items, almost like a robot. Ryuka supposed that this job could get boring, possibly soul sucking.

"Your total comes to $12.50," he droned. Ryuka handed him her money, and he passed her the little bit of change she was due. "Thank you. Have a nice day." Although he sounded like he didn't really care either way.

"Thanks," she responded, grabbing her bags and heading out.

Back in her room, Ryuka plugged in her hotpot full of water acquired from the bathroom sink in order to fix one of her cup noodles for breakfast. Not the most nutritious food in the world, but it certainly beat the pants off of starving to death! Once she was finished with that, she decided that it was time for her to track down President Maple to see about actually starting work.

"Are you sure? I told you, you could take the whole day if you needed. . ." he reminded her.

"Yes, I'm sure. It didn't take too long to unpack, and now I have nothing to do with myself," she explained. "Besides, I could use the pay," she mumbled as an afterthought.

"Sounds like you're pretty ambitious. That's great! Well then, come with me and we'll get cha started," he said and led her into the studio's sound room.

They were not alone, however, as the members of Plasmagica were already busy rehearsing in the room. They immediately stopped playing when her and the president entered.

"Oh don't mind us ladies. I was just going to have Ryuka get started on repairing that amp that's always giving ya fits," he explained to them.

"You want me to fix an amplifier?" Ryuka asked with confusion.

"That's right. You said you were a sound tech, didn't you?" Maple questioned her.

"Yes, but, do you have any tools for me to work with?" Ryuka wondered.

"In the closet there," Maple gestured towards a corner of the room. "Come get me if you have any questions. Play nice ladies," he told them all before making his exit.

Ryuka turned back towards the girls in the room. There was an awkward pause, which she decided to quickly dismiss. Without a word, she walked over to the closet and dug around for the tools Maple had claimed were in there. It didn't take her long to locate them. When she turned back, the others were still staring at her. She sighed out loud.

"If my being in here is going to be a problem, I can find some other place to work," she suggested to them.

"Oh, that's not it. We just wanted to make sure our rehearsin' wasn't going to bother ya," Chu Chu clarified.

"No, it won't bother me. Go right ahead. Just pretend I'm not here," she assured her, kneeling down to take a look at the faulty amplifier off to the side.

"But, aren't you supposed to be helping us write music? That'll be hard if we pretend you're not here, pyuru," Moa said with a giggle.

Ryuka looked up at them. "Do you really _want_ my help?" she asked seriously.

"No," Retoree said flatly.

"Retoree!" Chu Chu scolded her. "That's part of the reason why President Maple hired her."

"Which I still don't understand why. We don't _need_ any help," Retoree protested.

"You have to admit, we've been a little short on ideas lately, though," Moa pointed out.

"It's really okay. I totally understand," Ryuka spoke up, before popping the screen off the amp. "I would feel the same way if I were in your position. I'm fine with just working as a sound tech. I just really needed a job," Ryuka admitted. She began running her fingers along the wires, looking for a short.

"So, you're interested in electronics?" Chu Chu asked her in an attempt to make conversation. Although Ryuka wasn't sure why. Wouldn't she rather get back to rehearsing?

"Yep," she replied curtly.

Chu Chu looked a bit disappointed. She had probably expect her to elaborate, but Ryuka wasn't really into chatting.

"Just repairing them?" Chu Chu pressed.

Ryuka sighed again and looked up at her, pausing her current activity. "Yes, I can fix stuff, but I can also run a sound booth at a concert or other function. You know, like programming light shows, adding sound effects, making sure the sound is – working. That's typically what a sound tech does," she explained, before resuming her work.

"Can you even play an instrument?" Retoree asked skeptically.

"I play piano and violin," Ryuka responded haughtily.

"Ooooo, have you ever written any songs, pyuru?" Moa asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. . ." Ryuka responded carefully.

"Can we hear one?" Moa continued.

Ryuka shook her head. "No."

Her face fell at her sharp refusal. "Awww, why not?" she asked.

"Because – it's private," she stated simply.

"Seriously? Why would you write music and then not let anyone listen to it?" Retoree scoffed.

"I don't believe that's any of your business either," Ryuka said firmly. She really wanted them to drop this, or just stop speaking to her in general. That would be great!

"That's okay. You don't have to share," Chu Chu chimed in, attempting to help ease the tension. "Come on girls. We really should get back ta practicin'." So they did.

As she listened, Ryuka decided she didn't think their music was too terrible. But it was a far cry from being unique and inspired. Even though they were playing electric guitars and drums, it still sounding a bit too pop-y for her. But she kept her opinions to herself, seems they didn't want her input anyway.

After a while of hunting, Ryuka was finally able to locate the cracked wire. That's what was probably causing the sound to cut in and out. So she cut out the bad wire and replaced it with a fresh one, carefully reconnecting all the fixings. She stood up and was about to ask the girls if they'd let her test it out, when there was a sudden loud crash as the door to the studio banged open and rock music began blaring from the source of the intrusion.

.

_Born in a moment to resin with crimson and scarlet adorning the crown of the head to the feet._

_Crow has arrived!_

_Shaken by darkness, and hiding in darkness, and covered in darkness, and folded in waves of black._

_Black monster, Aion!_

_Searching all throughout the land to find a way to rule over every savage living thing on earth. That's the mind of the dragon fox._

_Hence Yaiba appears bearing his legendary Dragon Sword!_

_Secrets of men. Secrecy is what gives grown men spice. That is the truth, I tell you no lie._

_For my name is Rom!_

_Sing on your knees, all of you cattle. Be baptized in our crimson. Through your every fate will be changed._

_Shingan Crimsonz! Shingan Crimsonz!_

_._

After they had finished. Ryuka just stood there blinking at the four guys, not really sure how to react.

"Wow, that was, quite the introduction," she finally managed. "Did they just call us, cattle?" she questioned the girls behind her.

"Come on guys, do ya'll really have to do that every time?" Chu Chu complained.

"We don't _have_ to, we _get_ to. Besides, that's just our style," the one in red and black reasoned, whose name was apparently 'Crow'.

"I think we've got it down too! Sounded perfect that time," the one with sandy-blonde hair added. She gathered that he was called 'Rom', if their meet n' greet song was to be believed.

Ryuka recognized him. "Hey, you guys were in the café last night," she realized.

"That's right. We're ShinganCrimsonZ. The other group sighed on with BRR, and the greatest rock band in all of Midi City!" Crow proclaimed.

"And humble to boot," Ryuka joked. Rom grinned at her.

"Second greatest, pyuru," they heard Moa mumble in a pout.

"So, you're the new sound girl," Rom stated more than asked. "Ryuka, right?"

"That's right," she quipped. "Just finished fixing that amp," she told them, thumbing over her shoulder towards it. "Did you wanna test it out?"

"Oh, sweet! And yes! It's our turn for the studio," Crow said narrowing his eyes at the Plasmagica girls.

"That's fine. We were just leaving anyway," Retoree shrugged her bass off her shoulder and strolled out of the room. Passing the ShinganCrimsonZ boys without so much as a sideways glance.

"What's her problem?" Crow wondered.

Ryuka could tell Retoree didn't like her almost as soon as she'd walked through the door. Probably had something to do with that Cyan girl. Not that it bothered her any, Ryuka was already pretty used to people not liking her.

"I think she's just tired," Chu Chu tried to cover as she packed away her own guitar. "Later boys," she said as she left.

"Have a good night, pyuru!" Moa added, following her out.

"Great, now let's try out that amp," Crow said excitedly, picking it up and dragging it on the "stage". He plugged his guitar into it and began strumming out a few chords.

"So, what do you think of your first day?" Rom asked, turning to her.

Ryuka shrugged. "It's a job. I'm good at it. I fixed the amp," she reminded him. Crow's playing was coming through just fine with no more cutting in and out.

"What about writing music?" he wondered.

She realized that President Maple must have talked to all of them about her possibly helping with this, even though the notion didn't seem to make sense to anyone.

"Um, the girls didn't really want my help with that," she confessed.

"Unsurprising. It is understandable that there are those who would not want to benefit from the merits of others, so hence," Yaiba said.

Aion put his hand up to his face. "It would be an embarrassment that this dark sun god would not wish to endure. Only when the music comes from the very soul of the one preforming, does it make the intended impact. To preform music written by another, it would be the ultimate sham!" he lectured through it.

Ryuka just stared at the both of them. She understood what they said, she just wasn't sure why they were talking so – Shakespeare? Rom must have noticed her expression.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," he assured her. She nodded. It would probably be seen as rude if she just came out and asked why they talked funny. She grinned at the thought.

"It's not like I'm supposed be writing it _all_ for you. Maple said I was just supposed to help," she emphasized for them.

"Well, I don't mind. We've been blocked for weeks! If you're able to help me come up with something new, I'll be grateful," Crow told her.

"Sure, did you want to get started now?" she wondered.

"Definitely!"

They began with Ryuka listening to some of the songs they'd already written, so she could get an idea of what kind of music they normally played. She had to admit that it was some of the best modern music she'd ever heard. They really seemed to be keeping to the roots of rock n' roll. It made her excited at the prospects. Now this was music she could really get behind!

"So, what about you?" Rom asked after several minutes.

"What about me?" she inquired.

"What kind of music have you written?" he clarified.

"Uh, well –" she hesitated for a moment. She wasn't really big on sharing, as she'd expressed to the girls. However, she was starting to like these guys. They were nice, and had great taste in music! Maybe it wouldn't hurt to show them a song or two.

"I don't think I have anything as good as your stuff, but – " she pulled out her violin case and rummaged through some papers inside. "I think I have one that you might enjoy," she stood up and was about to hand it to Rom, before she had a thought and quickly snatched it back. Some explanation might be in order first.

"Now, keep in mind, I've always been into medieval fantasy. That's the inspiration for this song, and also – it's a bit silly," she warned, and then finally handed him the sheet music.

She watched Rom's expression as he looked over it, to see what he would think. He grinned before handing it back to her.

"Play it!" he ordered enthusiastically.

"What? You mean, right now?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, right now," he told her.

"Come on Ryu, it'll be way better to actually hear it versus just – reading it," Crow added.

Ryuka raised a skeptical eyebrow at Crow's sudden nickname. She thought about questioning him on it, but then decided that she really didn't mind.

"Alright," she consented, moving over to the electric keyboard in the corner.

She cleared her throat before beginning to play and sing at the same time.

.

_He is the prince of the land of Fife  
__Noble and true with a heart of steel  
__Now it is lost, vengeance shall be his  
__Angus McFife is his name_

_Across the wasteland, I ride upon swift steed  
Behind me lies the burning ruins of Dundee  
No turning back now, my journey lies ahead  
I won't give up until the sorcerer is dead_

_A raging hero with a destiny of steel  
With glory overcomes a mighty quest concealed_

She sang loudly with embellishment, and a slight accent. She couldn't help it. She really liked this song. It always made her feel like swinging a sword around whenever she played it.

_He is the prince of the land of Fife  
__Noble and true with a heart of steel  
__Now it is lost, vengeance shall be his  
__Angus McFife is his name_

_._

She looked up to see how they'd react. Crow was grinning at her. Rom was just smirking.

"So?" she wondered.

"It's really cool, but – don't you think it would sound better on a guitar?" he wondered.

"I don't know. I never learned how to play guitar," she confessed.

They just stared at her like she was crazy. Guess the guitar was the fan favorite in Midi City.

"What?" she asked.

"It is surprising to hear you have not ever played on an instrument so holy," Aion explained.

"Yeah, what Aion said," Crow added for emphasis.

"Well, my mother doesn't exactly find it 'holy'. She wanted to make sure I was classically trained, so I wasn't allowed to learn. She isn't the biggest fan of modern music," she explained.

"So, how do you feel about modern music?" Rom asked.

"Uhhh – " she attempted to try and find something nice to say, but it didn't work. She sighed. "To be honest, most of it is terrible. I haven't had a lot of opportunity to dabble with rock music, but from what I've heard – I like it," she offered. "But all of this 'pop' stuff, it's – horrible! I don't see how anyone could even call it music."

"You mean like Trichronika?" Crow suggested slyly.

"Is that the gay guy with the ridiculous, multi-colored hair?" she asked bluntly.

That caused them all to laugh. Although with Aion and Yaiba it was more of an amused chuckle.

"Yeah, but he isn't gay," Rom corrected her.

"You sure about that?" Ryuka asked, clicking her tongue. He nodded. "Could've fooled me. Anyway, yeah – that guy. Does he get seven year old girls to write his music? Cuz that's what it sounds like," she said matter-of-factly.

"The music of Shu-Zo may be less sophisticated than that of this black monster. However it is adored by thousands of Myumons," Aion told her.

"And – are those Myumons retarded?" she asked flatly.

Both Rom and Yaiba tried to stifle a laugh. However Crow didn't even try to hide it.

"Wow, you're really harsh, but in a funny way," he assured her.

"Thanks," she said, not really sure if she should take that as a complement or not. "But we're getting off topic. We're supposed to be talking about your music," she reminded him.

Crow motioned towards her sheet music, so she handed it to him. He glanced over it. "Okay, so tell me what you think of this," he said. Then proceeded to play through her song on his guitar, singing as well.

It was odd, hearing something she wrote coming out of someone else. Then to her surprise, the others joined in too, picking up on the notes and Rom adding the drum beat. It sounded so awesome, and the best part was that the guys seemed to really enjoy playing it. Ryuka almost squealed when they were finished.

"That was epic! I think rock music is the greatest thing that came out of the invention of the guitar," she decided.

"How can you have gone your whole life without hearing rock n' roll?" Rom wondered.

"I told you, I was raised on classical. Although, I have listened to some, and experimented when my mom wasn't looking. Don't tell her!" she mock whispered with a grin. "My dad also really likes Celtic folk songs. Those are super fun to play on the violin," she explained.

"Well, I think _this_ sounds super great with electric guitars," Crow said, handing the sheets back to Ryuka. "I think we should totally write a medieval themed song!" He sounded excited about the idea.

"Cool, I've always wanted to write one about an epic battle," Ryuka mused.

"Yes! Let's do that, that sounds awesome!" Crow agreed, pointing at her for emphasis. "What do you guys think?" he questioned the room.

"I don't have a problem with it, but could we make it a little more serious?" Rom requested.

"Sure, I can do serious," Ryuka assured him.

"So hence, we shall compose a magnificent ballad of a fearsome battle," Yaiba agreed.

"Very well, it is not beyond the abilities of this dark monster to write music for such a tale," Aion told them.

"I can help with that too," Ryuka offered.

Aion eyed her like he wasn't real sure about the idea. "I suppose, if the need arises," he finally consented.

"I'll take that as a maybe," Ryuka decided before sidling up next to Crow to get started on lyrics, rolling up her sleeves in the process.

**. . .**

**Song used:**

**_Angus McFife -_ by Gloryhammer**


End file.
